Oh, Baby!
by shaysdreams
Summary: Haleb AU. It's set six years into the future.


*** This is set six years into the future after the whole Charles reveal. It's basically the time jump, but in Haleb's POV.**

" _I miss you guys."_ Hanna had a group text set up with Aria, Emily, Alison, and Spencer. The five girls haven't spoken much since graduating high school. College was a main factor in the broken friendships. The girls just got busy with achieving their dreams, and now that A was out of the picture they could focus on them. Although, Hanna had struggled the most with losing her three best friends. The four of them had been to hell in back during high school. So, this was definitely a huge adjustment. Fortunately, Hanna's goal of fulfilling her dreams had come true. She had graduated college with a degree in fashion, and was currently working with a few magazine companies. Also, she had a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She was engaged to her longterm boyfriend, Caleb Rivers. It was an exciting milestone that she had reached, but it was also slightly depressing. Hanna had dreams of planning a huge wedding, but something was missing from her plans - her bridesmaids. Aria, Spencer, Emily, and even Alison. It wasn't possible to have a wedding without the four of them there. So, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She was going to be the first to break the ice, and send out a group text telling the girls that she missed them. Before Hanna could press the send button, her timer went off on her phone, and it distracted her from her thoughts.

She glanced down at the time and saw that three minutes had passed. Hanna had set a timer just for the hell of it. She had taken a pregnancy test because she had suspected that she was pregnant. At first she was in extreme denial about the entire thing, but deep down she knew that she couldn't ignore the obvious signs. This was when she needed her friends the most. Hanna definitely wanted to become a mother, but right now just didn't feel like the right time. With the wedding planning and their busy jobs…adding a baby into the mix just seemed very overwhelming.

Quickly, she sent out the group text, and then laid her iPhone down on the coffee table. She took a couple of deep breaths before walking down the small hallway and into the bathroom. Apart of her had wished that she had waited for Caleb to come home from work, but she wanted to do this on her own. She wasn't even sure how Caleb would react if she were pregnant. That alone scared the hell out of her. What if she was pregnant, and her being pregnant changed things between them? No, that was ridiculous. Caleb wouldn't leave her over being pregnant. Right?

Snapping out of her deep thoughts, she closed her eyes, and picked up the stick. Silently, she counted to three and opened her eyes to see a positive sign. Positive. Which meant she was pregnant. Caleb and her had created a child together, and it was currently growing inside of her. This was mind blowing, and she was beginning to think that maybe the test was wrong. Maybe she needed to take another one, and typical Hanna had purchased more than one test. She hurried over to the plastic bag that sat in the corner of the bathroom, and opened up another test. She took five tests and every single one of them came back positive. It was official; she was going to become a mother in less than nine months. Tears filled her blue eyes and her hands moved down to her flat stomach, "I'm pregnant…I'm going to have a baby…" she mumbled, when she heard her phone beep from the living area.

Hanna rushed out and picked up her iPhone off the coffee table. She had expected one of the girls to respond to the group message, but instead had received a text from a blocked number. Immediately, that brought back terrible memories of high school.

' _Congratulations, let me know when the baby shower is! Can't wait to see Hefty Hanna again. Kisses, - A.'_

Her face drained of color once she read the unbelievable text. This can't be happening. No, not again. It was suppose to be over. Charles had been revealed to be Wren. He was dead, and the whole A thing was just a distant memory. Suddenly, Caleb walked into the apartment, and immediately noticed how pale Hanna was, "Hanna? Are you okay?" Before Hanna could verbally respond to Caleb's question she collapsed onto the living room floor. Caleb dropped his keys on the floor and rushed to his fiancé's side, "Hanna!" he exclaimed, falling onto his knees. He rested his hand against her cheek, and looked down at her phone. He squinted his eyes as he read the threatening message from A.


End file.
